Graham
Name: Graham Race: Human Occupation: formerly the First Knight of Daventry, then its king Residence: Castle Daventry, Daventry Faction: Kingdom of Daventry Family: son of Sir Hereward, husband of Valanice, father of Rosella and Alexander, father-in-law of Cassima, son-in-law of Prince Cedric and Coignice Alignment: Good Born the son of Sir Hereward, it was clear from an early age that Graham would be an adventurer. As such, Hereward raised him to know the most valuable rules of adventuring. (In the AGDI VGA remake of KQ2, there is a flashback to Graham's childhood... Graham and his friend Malvolio played ball in the vegetable garden behind Castle Daventry. Once, Malvolio hit the ball went into the courtyard. King Edward the Benevolent himself emerged from the castle to scold whichever youth hit the ball. Graham attempted to take the blame, but Edward saw through this and commended him on his honorable actions, even recommending he become a knight one day.) Graham attended a school for knights and joined the knighthood of Daventry as soon as he was able and rose through the ranks quickly and using his admirable wits. He boasted of such accomplishments as playing cards with a firedrake, until the cards were incinerated. Over the course of his early adventures, he came into the habit of wearing his adventurer's cap whenever he was adventuring. Quest for the Crown By the time he was 19, in the year 0 GC, he had been made the First Knight of Daventry. It was then that Edward really called upon his services. Graham was sent to find the three lost treasures of Daventry. He managed to find Merlin's Mirror being protected by a dragon beneath the old well, and extinguished the dragon's flame with a bucket of water. Before long, he encountered Dahlia's gingerbread house in the woods. Discovering no one was home, he entered and began to look around. Though he found some useful items the most useful thing was that Dahlia entered, and Graham hid until an opportunity presented itself to push Dahlia into her cauldron. The witch perished in the boiling liquids. Next, Graham led Old Billy to the Troll Bridge, and the goat knocked the Bridge Troll into the River Fools. He guessed Nikstlitselpmur's name and was rewarded with magic beans, which ultimately led him up a giant beanstalk to Cloudland. Here he hid from the Giant until it fell asleep, and he snagged the Chest of Gold it was guarding. Heading down to Daventry through the mountain stairs, Graham returned to his adventure. Before long, he encountered a condor, whose legs he grabbed ahold of, and was then dropped onto an unreachable island of Daventry. He explored the land he could find, then entered a hole in the ground and found his way into Land of the Leprechaun, where he played the fiddle and, due to his musical prowess, he was able to reach the Shield of Achilles. His quest complete, Graham made his way to Castle Daventry to deliver the treasures, barely making it in time for Edward to pass him the Crown of Daventry before dying. After some time as the King of Daventry, Edward appeared to Graham in Merlin's Mirror and bade him to find a wife to lift his loneliness. Graham sought a woman he could love in Daventry, but to no avail. Then in 2 GC, Graham saw a vision in the mirror of Valanice, locked in the Crystal Tower. ---- Romancing the Throne Graham journeyed to Kolyma to find the woman, discovering a magic door that required three keys to open each layer of the door. The First Key he found beneath the waves, and traded King Neptune's trident for the key. The Second Key was above Kolyma on cliffs, unreachable except by magic carpet. The Third Key was hidden in Count Dracula's coffin. Graham found all three keys and made it to the Crystal Tower Realm. Using the Golden Fish, he crossed the ocean to the island of the tower. Once there, he climbed the treacherous stairs to Valanice and freed her. The two were married in the Monastery of the Blessed Winbury. ...or.... Romancing the Stones (the AGDI VGA remake of KQ2) Graham journeyed to Kolyma aboard Granthithor. When he reached the shore he began to explore, eventually finding the Door of Destiny and the path to his love. The door told him to find the Gems of Nature as they were the key to opening him. Graham's quest soon led him beneath the waves, where he retrieved Neptune's Trident from the Sharkee King for King Neptune. The deity held a feast in Graham's honor and rewarded him with the Birth Gem of Water. Next Graham was forced to steal Precious from Hagatha, introducing him to the Black Cloak Society. Using a magic carpet from Angelina's Antique Shop, he escaped to the cliffs where he confronted the Evil Enchanter and freed the Winged Steed from his enchantment. Graham then withstood tests from the Cloud Spirit -- tests he has no recollection of. With the successful completion of those tests, Graham was rewarded with the Growth Gem of Air. In seeking the Death Gem, Graham found himself caught in the middle of the conflict between Count Caldaur and the Brotherhood of the Pack. He managed to reuinited Caldaur with his family and slay Llowh'wof, the Brotherhood's leader. This also convinced Caldaur to break his own ties with the Black Cloak Society. This accomplished, Graham used the gems and entered the Crystal Tower Realm. He traveled to the island with the Golden Fish and climbed up the stairs in the tower, finally reaching Valanice. There he was confronted by Hagatha, who he tricked and defeated using a youth potion tainted with lion fur. Valanice and Graham were married by Count Caldaur in Castle Caldaur. When they returned to Daventry, Graham confronted Gervain -- who Hagatha had revealed was actually the Father. The Father laid a curse upon Graham and vanished. Valanice soon bore twins. Alexander, however, disappeared as a baby. The loss devastated Valanice and Graham but they remained strong for Rosella and all of Daventry. To help with this, Graham began taking daily strolls by Lake Maylie. While Alexander was gone, a terrible earthquake ravaged Daventry. Before repairs could begin, the Three-Headed Dragon swept in and began its reign of terror. ---- To Heir Is Human & The Perils of Rosella Rosella volunteered to sacrifice herself to the dragon. Graham and Valanice tried to stop her, but to no avail. She went. (In the AGDI VGA remake of KQ2 there is a flash forward sequence in the Cloud Spirit's tests to this moment, where the Father appeared to Graham once more and aseds for the Crown. Graham refused despite all that had happened.) His grief was short lived, however, as Alexander and Rosella soon returned to the castle, the dragon defeated. (In the IA remake of KQ3, a few months pass between this scene and the next during which time Graham gets to know Alexander and Daventry begins the rebuilding process.) Grateful for their return and proud of their accomplishments and bravery, Graham decided to pass on his adventurer's cap. He tossed it into the air, and suffered a heart attack. He spent the next couple of days lying in bed at death's door, until Rosella brought him a magical fruit from Tamir. The fruit healed him completely. ---- Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder Some time after, Graham was strolling by Lake Maylie while Mordack swept his castle away. When Graham returned and discovered his castle was missing, he was horrified. Cedric the Owl helpfully informed Graham of what he had seen and brought Graham to Serenia. There, with Crispin's help, Graham set about finding his family and home. He stole from desert bandits, found the corpse of the Wanderer and took his boot, and sought the foreknowledge of Madam Mushka. He entered the Dark Forest and confronted the Old Witch, tricking her into condemning herself into thousands of years in a brass bottle. Graham escaped the forest with the help of the Little Elf. He lifted the curse on Princess Alicia and headed into the Great Mountains where he confronted Queen Icebella, melted her heart, defeated a yeti and was captured by a two-headed roc. He was rescued by Mr Eagle and deposited on the beach where he reunited with Cedric. The two set out to sea, being attacked by harpies and then aided by the Ancient Mariner who had Pearl guide them to Mordack's Isle. There, Graham bagged Manannan, knocked out the Blue Beast, befriended Cassima, learned some basic iconomancy and dueled Mordack -- ultimately killing the wizard. With Crispin's aid, his family and home were returned safely. ---- Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Princeless Bride & Mask of Eternity After Alexander's adventure in the Land of the Green Isles, Shamir Shamazle teleported Graham and the rest of his family to the joyous marriage of Alexander and Rossella. Soon after, Graham prepared lunch and waited for his errant wife and daughter, while they saved the realm of Eldritch from Malicia. To him, fifteen minutes passed while they were gone. Some time passed after that, and then Graham was turned to stone with the Daventry Official when the Cataclysm occurred. When the Mask of Eternity was restored, he was returned to flesh. (According to most fan timelines but most specifically the AGDI KQ2 remake timeline, after this Graham knighted Connor the First Knight of Daventry.) External Links: King's Quest Omnipedia Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ1 Characters Category:KQ2 VGA Characters Category:KQ2 Characters Category:KQ3 VGA Characters Category:KQ3 Characters Category:KQ4 Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:KQ7 Characters Category:MoE Characters Category:See No Weevil Characters Category:Floating Castle Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kingdom of Sorrow Characters Category:Males